1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of juicing cannabis plant matter, and more particular a method of juicing cannabis plant matter using a hydraulic cold-press machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Cannabis as a health supplement has been practiced for over 1,000 years. Traditionally cannabis is heated to release cannabinoids, primary tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and cannabidiol (CBD). These cannabinoids are known to have many therapeutic and medical benefits. Additionally, cannabis in its natural form is a nutrient rich supplement comprising essential fatty acids, aminoacids, fibers, enzymes, vitamins, and minerals. Furthermore, cannabis in its natural form comprises tetrahydrocannabinol acid (THCA) and cannabidiol acid (CBDA), which are non-psychoactive cannabinoids providing anti-inflammatory, neuroprotective, anti-emetic, and anti-proliferative properties. Consequently, there is a need for an efficient and optimal method for allowing the intake of cannabis in its natural form to gain the benefits without providing a psychoactive effect.